Untitled Ken and Omi Fic
by Prince Char
Summary: Ken and Omi have been running the flower-shop themselves all day - can Ken keep his feelings hidden when they're alone together?


I make a point of not writing disclaimers. Because come on, we all know I don't own 'em…D'OH!

I also don't write warnings, because we all know too that if you weren't interested in shounen-ai, that is, quite literally, 'boys love', you wouldn't be looking at this…DAMMIT!!

Prejudice sucks, so on a serious note, flame and I'll laugh.

Untitled! Isn't it a whatsymoron, no a paradox or something to give something the title "untitled"? Answers on a postcard…

"I'm so glad THAT'S over," Omi sighed with a tired smile as he locked the shop door. It had been a long day, especially since only he and Ken had been there to deal with the work of four - Aya was ill, and Youji was "ill". 

"Just gotta do one arrangement, then FREE! Do you wanna sweep Ken and I'll make the arrangement?"

"Yep, 'course." Ken smiled at Omi, and fetched the broom, fully intending to sweep, honestly, but found himself just watching Omi as he picked out the nicest roses for his arrangement. It was driving him crazy being with Omi alone - it made his heart ache longing for something he couldn't have. But he wouldn't give it up for the world, and he was already crazy anyway, so it didn't really matter..

"…kay? Ken? Uhm, are you listening to me?"

Ken snapped out of it to notice that Omi was frowning at him worriedly.

"What sorry?"

That sounded more like the normal Ken, and Omi relaxed.

"Are you alright? You were kinda out of it just then for a minute…"

"Yeah, don't worry, just a bit worn out I guess!"

"Tell me about it, I'm tired too!" 

"Too tired for me to take you out for dinner when we finish here?"

Ken immediately felt like an idiot and hit himself around the head with a mental stick, which probably had "obvious much" carved into it somewhere…

Omi looked kind of startled, but then smiled brightly, which sent Ken's confidence levels soaring and always made him beam in response.

"Or…or another time, if you like, I mean you don't have to, I mean obviously, I mean…"

Omi had finished his rose-choosing ceremony and headed over to the counter with them.

"J-just the t-two of us?" he asked, blushing, and Ken nodded, wondering once again if he'd done the wrong thing. Omi nodded too, looking shy and adorable, and his heart leapt - maybe he'd done just the RIGHT thing! Could the beautiful boy possibly, just maybe…

"That would be so OH!"

Red roses went flying everywhere as Omi tripped over.

"Oh my god, Omi are you alright?!"

"Ow…" Omi commented from the floor and immediately started gathering up his dropped flowers. Ken rushed over and kneeled down with him, helping to pick up the roses. Omi was staring down at the floor, saying nothing. Was he hurt?

"Omi, are you sure you're alright?" Ken said, going into concern mode as he probably ought to stop doing so much with Omi…

"I'm fine," Omi muttered, still not looking up. "Ken do you….do you really want t-to go out with me?"

"…yes…" Ken felt awkward saying it but he couldn't lie to Omi.

Omi looked up at him, cheeks pink.

"I…I mean d-do…" He trailed off and bit his lip. "Never mind," he muttered quietly. 

Ken, meanwhile, had become absolutely entranced with Omi and stared at him adoringly. He knew he'd never forget how he looked just then, kneeling there, clutching a single rose in front of him, eyes wide… God he was beautiful…

"Please don't look so sad, you're so lovely…" he heard himself say, and reached out to touch Omi's hair, his face… Omi looked totally stunned, but Ken just couldn't stop himself. He touched his fingers to Omi's soft lips, and took the rose out of the other boy's grasp with his other hand. Omi immediately took Ken's hand in both of his and held on tightly, all the time gazing up at him. 

"Please smile Omi. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I…I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't…but I would never…I'm sorry…sorry for…for what I'm about to do…I…"

He leaned forward and touched his lips gently against Omi's.

He kissed Omi. 

Ken couldn't believe it, how had he got to this? It was as if he'd been in a dream then woken up to find it was real - Omi's soft mouth really was against his, Omi's arms were really wrapped around his neck, his hands were really stroking Omi's back… He was really kissing Omi, and Omi was really kissing back.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed dazedly against Omi's lips. "Sorry…" He tried to pull back but Omi held onto him and crushed their mouths together again. "Sorry that…" he mumbled on, "…that I didn't…know and…kiss you sooner…"

"S'ok," Omi whispered and laughed quietly and then they went back to kissing on the floor with the roses all around them.

OWARI NO DA

OK, I'm not sure how good that was, I wrote it more because I love writing at the moment (at the moment being two weeks before A2 - god I have my priorities right…) than for it to actually be that great… Anyway, I have two points to make. Firstly if anyone happens to be looking for inspiration for fanart, I would actually give undying love in return for being emailed a picture of Ken and Omi kissing surrounded by rosies *eyes shine*

Everyone: Ohhhh dear, here she goes…

And secondly, well, this was meant to be just a one-off but I thought I might do a (short, probably same length) second part - whats the voting? Please tell me in the reviews that I know you are all going to write…

THANKS for reading!!!!


End file.
